


Again

by BostonKelly12



Category: Teddy and Kieran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonKelly12/pseuds/BostonKelly12
Summary: Teddy and Kieran broke up months ago, but have the feelings REALLY disappeared? A quick little one shot, short and sweet.Based off a writing prompt I found on Tumblr! (I made up the fandom because I didn't know which ship I wanted to use.)





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on a writing prompt I found on Tumblr! Thanks to whoever posted it!

“I’m home!” I called as I walked into the apartment I shared with my ex-boyfriend, Teddy. We’d been broken up longer than we’d dated for, but we lived together nicely. Besides, neither of us had wanted to break our lease when we ended our relationship, so we’d opted to stay living together. When I didn’t hear Teddy’s usual “in here!” response coming from the living room, I got concerned. I walked down the hallway and heard sniffling coming from his bedroom. “Teddy?” I said, knocking on the open bedroom door. He was on his bed, buried under every single blanket we had in the apartment. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” I asked. Teddy rarely cried, and it broke my heart whenever he did.

“It’s nothing,” he replied, voice muffled by all the blankets.

“Look at me,” I ordered as I sat down on the edge of his bed, a bed I’d once spent most nights in. He peeked out from under the blankets. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. “It’s not nothing.” He sighed.

“I just really miss you,” he whispered. My heart dropped into my stomach, and I dove at Teddy. I wrapped him in my arms and kissed him without thinking. He kissed back, hard, and we proceeded to make out on his bed. “Wait wait wait wait wait,” Teddy said a minute later, pulling back from me. I gave him a questioning look. “Don’t kiss me if you don’t mean it.” I sighed.

“Teddy, I don’t--I don’t know yet, okay?” I said. His eyes watered. “No, please don’t cry, I can’t stand it when you cry.”

“And I can’t stand you kissing me out of pity,” he said.

“It’s not out of pity,” I promised, looking him square in the eyes so he would know I meant it. “Okay? I just… I mean, there’s a reason why we broke up.”

“Yeah, because we were always fighting,” he said. It was true. We’d started fighting one day and it felt like it hadn’t stopped until we broke up. After that, things had been smooth sailing. “But we haven’t had a fight since we broke up.”

“That’s true,” I said, considering that. Teddy looked down at the mattress and fiddled with the hem on one of the blankets. “What is it?” I asked him, squeezing his shoulder to reassure him he could talk to me.

“I never stopped having feelings for you,” he confessed, focusing on the blanket he was playing with. I knew that had been hard for him to say. He had a difficult time opening up about his feelings, so it was rare when he did. It was part of what had broken us up in the first place. I knew he was invoking a lot of trust in me by telling me this, and I wanted to let him know I recognized that.

“Thank you for being honest about your feelings,” I said, and he smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You don’t feel the same,” he stated.

“That’s not true,” I said. “I didn’t say that. To be honest, I haven’t given it much thought because I’m scared it’ll hurt too much if I really think about it.”

“I don’t want you to be hurting,” he said softly with a shake of his head, still not meeting my eyes.

“I know. I don’t want you to be hurting, either. It worries me to see you like this, and I hate that I’m the cause of it.”

“It’s not your fault, Kieran,” he said, but I could tell he was still sad.

“Come here,” I said, wrapping him up tightly in my arms. He hugged me back. It had felt good to kiss him again. I’d missed his lips, his touch. It was also nice holding him in my arms again. He was familiar, comforting. “Let’s take it slow,” I suggested in his ear. “Go on a few dates. See if we’d be a good match again.” He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes hopeful.

“Really?” he asked me. “You mean that?” I nodded.

“Yeah, love. You’re not the only one feeling this way, okay?” Teddy grinned, and it was worth having said what I did just to see that look on his face. That, and I meant it.

“Okay,” he agreed, then he leaned in and kissed me for effect. I grinned back at him. “So… can we have our second first date tonight, then?” I laughed.

“Sure, Teddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I might continue the story, we'll see!


End file.
